bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Storm Champion Mikael
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 840317 |no = 8163 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 42 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |animation_attack = 235 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 11 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |ai = 2 |description = A Champion knighted by the Emperor of the Deva himself. In light of his outstanding record, Mikael was made Lord Commander of the Deva Army. After the crushing defeat suffered during the Deva's 313th military expedition, Mikael's presence was considered a gift from the old gods. His prowess at siege warfare kept the Morokai at bay while the Deva licked their wounds. Determined to discover the whereabouts of his brother, Mikael dispatched scouts to find him. After years of searching, he received word of a deserter seeking refuge in a distant outland untouched by the war. Eager to find his brother, Mikael entrusted command to his aide and travelled to the location indicated by his scouts. True enough, in a small farm he found his brother disheveled and dressed in rags, tilling the earth. With rage coursing through him, Mikael drew his blade, prepared to strike down his apostate brother. But before he could cut his brother down, he heard the wailing of a baby behind him. Turning around, he saw the face of a horrified Morokai woman, clutching a babe to her bosom. The sight of the crying babe drained away his rage, filling him with emotions he could not explain. Without a word, Mikael dropped his weapon and returned to Myrranthia, the land of the Deva. |summon = I am the shield of the Deva. The defender of the righteous. By the Emperor's will, it shall be so. |fusion = For all the power I possess, I could not save my brother. But now there is another... Another one I must protect. |evolution = I am sworn to serve the Deva. But taking the life of an innocent... That is something I cannot do. | hp_base = 4910 |atk_base = 1764 |def_base = 1876 |rec_base = 1492 | hp_lord = 7015 |atk_lord = 2521 |def_lord = 2680 |rec_lord = 2132 | hp_anima = 7907 |rec_anima = 1894 |atk_breaker = 2759 |def_breaker = 2442 |atk_guardian = 2283 |def_guardian = 2918 | hp_oracle = 6122 |rec_oracle = 2370 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 40 |ls = Storm Champion's Bastion |lsdescription = 40% boost to max HP, Def, negates all status ailments, damage taken boosts BB gauge & boosts damage reduced while guarding |lsnote = 2~3 BC on hit, 10% reduction while guarding |lstype = Hit Points/Defense/Brave Burst |bb = Impetus Claustra |bbdescription = 10 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, 50% damage reduction for 1 turn, guarding boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & boosts damage reduced while guarding |bbnote = 4 BC on guard, 10% reduction while guarding |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 10 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 29 |bbdc = 20 |bbmultiplier = 300 |sbb = Incitus Fragor |sbbdescription = 12 combo powerful Thunder attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP), 50% damage reduction for 1 turn & boosts Def relative to Atk and boosts Def for 3 turns |sbbnote = +7% multiplier per 1% HP remaining (1000% total), 60% boost to Def relative to Atk, 150% boost to Def |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 12 |sbbaoe = 1 |sbbgauge = 22 |sbbdc = 60 |sbbmultiplier = 300~1000 |ubb = Tempestatem Ludicium |ubbdescription = 14 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes, reduces all damage to 1 for 1 turn (2 turns for self) & boosts Atk, Def and boosts Def relative to Atk for 3 turns |ubbnote = 250% boost to Atk and Def, 100% boost to Def relative to Atk |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 14 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 28 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |es = Lord Commander's Umbrage |esitem = Eremorn's Aegis |esdescription = Boosts BB gauge fill rate, damage taken boosts BB gauge when Eremorn's Aegis is equipped & boosts Thunder elemental damage |esnote = 20% boost to fill rate, 2~3 BC on hit, 125% boost to Thunder Elemental Damage |evofrom = 840316 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Heroes of Eneroth |addcatname = Mikael3 }}